Ulysses Lazlo
Sir Ulysses Marcurias Lazlo MK, CC, is a Caesarian military leader in the Consortium Army, the Lord-High Marshal of the 12th realm, the Supreme High Marshal of the Western Military Command as well as the Marshal of all 10 Centurion Casts. Ulysses is also famous literary icon as well as a military genius and has written some of the most famous literature in biographical and fictional writing the Consortium has seen. Although Ulysses does not speak or write in english, his works have been translated into myriad languages and have seen popularity on a multi-realm level. Ulysses rose through the ranks of his military academy and through the Consortium's military at an incredible speed, being Marshal of his own Cast by the age of thirty, which at that time was unheard of. After his astounding seven consecutive victories in the Oakenfold War, he restructured his men into the Centurion Cast, a fighting force that was fine-tuned specifically to his preferences, at which point, Ulysses was claiming victory after victory while chronicling all of them in his combat-diary: Chronicles of a Failure. In his spare time, whenever he gets any, he practices as a theater actor in the his home country and usually acts out plays written by his family or associates and despises playing lead roles, preferring to adopt side-characters. Personality Ulysses is a calm and very stoic individual, rarely showing open emotions such as happiness or anger and rarely smiles. He does not come across as miserable but simply as thinking and calculating. Ulysses' childhood was primarily filled with reading and learning so he has developed a very witty and silver-tongued nature, not suffering any fools lightly. Lazlo has incredibly respect for the variety in culture, he loves the richness of culture and respects tradition, usually conforming to foreign cultures as closely as he can. Often wearing ceremonial garments and conforming to tradition in foreign cultures closer than even some natives. His rigorous adherence to culture and tradition contributes a major part to his personality and his outlook on life. At a young age, Ulysses was diagnosed with autism and a very prominent belief in Caesarian culture is that mental illnesses are stigmatised and those with them are treated as deficient and unequal. This led to many long years of depression in the young Ulysses trying to cope and struggle with the idea that he has and always will be a failure. This inspired the naming of his diary, 'Chronicles of a Failure'. The most famous quote from which is "All victory is based on failure"; a saying that has echoed throughout the realms and is used in conversation, advertising and other media the galaxy over. This is also the most significant line for him in the book as at this point in his life, he had come to terms with his deficiency and did not let it burden him, he had finally gotten over that aspect of him and found a 'victory' in it. Appearance Ulysses, currently 57, looks a little older than his age would entail, with additional wrinkles lining his face and with greying hair. These features do not concern him however, as his priorities lie elsewhere on battle. He has been described by contemporaries as being chiseled, not particularly handsome, but having sharp and prominent features such as chin, brow and nose. Ulysses is usually seen donning a classic Caesarian attire, long, flowing robes, highly detailed armour plating and dazzling jewelry and gold. Ulysses, in combat he wields a blade named Siegfried, after a very good friend of his, which is a long, exquisitely crafted Luner Silverblade that is sharp enough to cut through the toughest of armour. Furthermore, Ulysses wields a wrist mounted gun named Europa which has a devastating rate of fire and is too very detailed.